Flight is a freighted Frost's fight
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: It wasn't a wolf pack that killed Jackson at the lake that fateful night when he protected his sister. Pitch wasn't as satisfied with the nightmares of those children. He wanted palpable fear. And, one night, he found it.
1. Chapter 1

Flight is a frightened Frost's fight

* * *

"Wait, Elizabeth! Slow down!" A frantic called a tall brown haired teen with eyes that matched his hair, known as Jackson Overland Frost.

He wore brown pants, a white shirt with a small brown blazer and a dark brown shawl. The clothing he wore provided a perfect barrier against the snow, despite him liking the snow.

Elizabeth giggled "No Jacky."

Jackson smirked "Okay." He narrowed his eyes "Let's play."

He pumped his legs faster and increased his breathing. Within seconds he had caught up with her. Elizabeth laughed before she slipped on a rock that stuck out of the snow. She fell down a small hill, rolled down it actually, and finally stopped in center of the frozen lake, small cuts on her face that broke the skin. She shivered upon realizing she lost her, loosely buttoned, cloak.

"Elizabeth! I'm coming!" Jackson called, easing his way down the hill.

A growl from the shadows made her turn around. Jackson felt a chill come over him as he and his sister saw a large black wolf and other wolves.

"Jacky! Help me!" Elizabeth yelped as her brother moved towards her.

Jackson kept his eyes on the wolves as he edged his way toward his baby sister. He took his blazer off and slipped it on Elizabeth's shoulders. Before he turned to the wolves.

"When I give the signal, run." Jackson whispered, for fear that the wolves could hear him.

"Jacky." Elizabeth whispered, not wanting to leave him. He shielded her, let her sleep in his bed with him if she got scared at night, told her stories of the Guardians. Others called them myths and legends, but the two siblings knew they existed.

The Guardians: Bunnymund; the Easter Bunny and guardian of Spring, Sandy; the Sandman and giver of dreams, Toothiana; the Tooth-fairy and the keeper of happy children's memories, and North; Santa Claus and guardian of happiness who controls a sleigh of reindeer. Guardians of children, so, where were they right now?

Jackson, sensing her doubt, whispered "Remember the Guardians, believe in the Guardians, Liza. They _will_ always help those who call upon them." Jackson's eyes narrowed as he took off on the his shoes. As he threw it at the alpha wolf, he yelled "Now run!"

Elizabeth, with tears in her eyes and fear in her mind, took off, saying the names of the Guardians in her head and praying that they would come and help her brother. He was a child in danger, wasn't he?

She ran all the way home, to see that her parents where outside the house, waiting for her and her brother.

"Elizabeth." Their mother breathed, sighing with relief.

Their father looked around, trying to see his son "Where is Jackson?"

Their daughter erupted in tears. "Jacky protected me from wolves."

A tear fell from her father's eyes as fear gripped her mother, causing Elizabeth to whimper.

"I'm so sorry! I wanted to stay with him, but he told me to run! I'm so sorry!"

Her mother hushed her, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry Liza. We aren't mad at you." Her mother cooed as she picked up her, now, only child

Her father nodded through his tears "We're proud of you for doing what Jackson wanted you to do."

"I miss him." Elizabeth said, her head on her mother's shoulder as she was beginning to fall into a fitful sleep

"We know sweetheart." Her mother said, placing her daughter in their bed. The three of them fell into a fitful sleep after they spent hours crying.

* * *

**_To be continued._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two of my story. A special thanks to Midnight the Black Fox._**

* * *

{Before the attack}

A bored, disappointed sigh was heard in a dark part of the forest by the frozen lake.

"There is not enough fear in these parts." Yellow eyes moved to the lake and the other side of the frozen pond to the rest of the forest on the other side. "Shame."

After a couple of moments, the one that uttered the sigh saw an opportunity in two children, a sly, sick, despicable smile spread across his face as the smaller one tripped and was rolling to the lake. With a wave of his hand, the man called forth scary, monstrous, wolves. He used the shadows to take the form of a wolf and growled to let the girl know she had _everything_ to fear and nothing to be happy about.

* * *

{During the attack}

Drat. The boy just _had_ to follow and send the girl home, and now the monster was pinning him to the ground and tried to bite at the boy whilst clawing at his body, while the rest of the pack had surrounded them.

To make matters worse, not only had the boy sent his sister home, he had also spoken about the Guardians.

_So, this boy believes in the Guardians? That will not stand._ The monster thought as it clawed away at the boy's face, procuring a yell of pain and fear from the victim.

The boy was panicking as he felt the ice that covered the lake cracking. He looked from the left to the right, through eyes that blood was running into, he could barely make out a long, thick-looking stick just a little ways a way. Thinking quickly, he spat in the creatures face. While that distracted the beast, the teen shoved the creature off and crawled quickly, the ice still cracking under his weight mind you, to the stick.

He grabbed the stick and wielded it like a staff, which he used to ward off the beasts. That is, until he smacked the alpha-looking wolf in the face.

"That hurt!"

The boy's eyes widened. _Did that wolf.. Did it just talk?_

The wolf stalked forwards, it's body shifting to look more like a man. The skin on the man was gray and his yellow eyes were alive with malice and murder.

"Tsk. Tsk." He replied, still stalking towards the boy "Do you know who I am?"

The boy nodded, feeling his feet getting colder every second as well as the ice crackling beneath his feet

"Your Pitch, the nightmare king." The boy said, his brown eyes replaced fear with protectiveness

"I am also a Guard-"

The boy struck Pitch in the face yelling

"You are _no_ Guardian!"

Pitch, having had enough of being the boy's object of getting beaten with a stick, grabbed the boy by the wrist with one hand, thus making the boy drop it, and then lifting him up before switching from he wrist to his neck

"You certainly are stubborn!" Pitch slammed the boy through the ice, cracking it further, before pulling the freezing mortal out of the ice by his hair. He saw the mortal was loosing consciousness and felt the mortals blood on his hand.

"The Guardians are the protectors of children, and you.. You're just a monster." the boy said

Pitch smiled in a dark way "Why thank you." He smiled even more "And when your out of my way, your little friend is all mine for the scaring!"

He shoved the boy into the ice cold water. He watched the boy sink to the bottom of the lake before leaving.

* * *

{after the attack}

Jackson was loosing consciousness fast. His last thought was on his sister and how devastated that she would, no most defiantly will, be. He then prayed to the Guardians.

_Please, Guardians, watch over my sister, protect her.. Because I couldn't. Please._


End file.
